bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Bullworth Vale
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Old Bullworth Vale page at Bully Wiki. Old Bullworth Vale is a shopping and residential area located in Bullworth in Bully. Location Summary Old Bullworth Vale is in the northwest part of Bullworth, on a hill. It contains several shops and small businesses, and up on the hill is the residential area that houses many of the Preps' families' homes. The houses to the west seem to belong to the richer, while the houses closer to Bullworth Town appear to be more middle class. In the residential area there is also a small park, a basketball court, and a park with a gazebo in the center. On the southern end there is a beach that contains a sunken ship out in the ocean and a few small islands. Locations Aquaberry Outlet A store that sells Aquaberry brand clothing in the north section of the plaza. Bait A fishing store. Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival A carnival located in the southwest of Old Bullworth Vale. Beach House An abandoned beach house that becomes a save location upon completion of the Prep Challenge. Boar Inn A small inn in the south of Old Bullworth Vale. Bullworth Dam A large dam located in the northwest. It is on the same dirt road as the church. Burgers A fast food burger joint in the business area of Old Bullworth Vale. It has a drive in, and a small parking lot. On the roof, there is a giant Beam Cola can. Mr. Huntingdon is implied to be the owner, or manager. Church A church with a graveyard in northeastern Old Bullworth Vale. At night, a sermon can be heard inside of it. It is most likely a Catholic church. Dry Seaman Bar A bar near the Boar Inn and Shiny Bikes. At the front window, there are oars and lifesavers decorating. Easy Drugs A drugstore across the street from the boxing gym. It is one of two Easy Drugs locations in Bullworth. Garden A large park with a gazebo, basketball courts, a picnic area, and port-a-potties. Jimmy can mow the park for money. Glass Jaw Boxing Gym A two-story boxing gym in which the Preps train at. On the ground floor is the gym and several punching bags, and on the second floor is a trophy room and a warm up area, as well as a wet bar. Happy Endings Retirement Home A retirement home in the middle of the residential area that houses a few well off elders. It is patrolled by Theo, and there is a dry pond with a bridge over it. Entering this area counts as trespassing. Hattrick Manor Mr. Hattrick's home in the southwestern corner of Old Bullworth Vale. It is two stories tall, has a large yard, and a greenhouse. The front gate is locked until the completion of Glass House. Home-Made Ice Cream An ice cream parlor in the southwest of Old Bullworth Vale, near the Carnival. Movie Theater A movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale. It plays the movies Sequel: The Movie, Creepy Watcher, and Janitor Massacre. News, Cigarettes, Lies The newspaper stand in Bullworth that is run by Osbourne. It is located at the bottom of the hill of the residential area. Jimmy can deliver papers for money. The Lookout A lookout above the lighthouse. It has views of the carnival, the lighthouse, and Bullworth. Various Bullworth students can be seen here kissing. Police usually do not come to the lookout. Ocean Inlet A small ocean inlet on the south side of Old Bullworth Vale. There are rocky cliffs surrounding it, and a sunken ship and various small islands in it. Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon The sign reads 'Old Bullworth Vale Hair, Nails, and Beauty'. It is run by Maria Theresa. Old Bullworth Vale Coffeehouse A cafe next to Bait. Pier/Boardwalk A boardwalk that ends in a lookout over the ocean inlet. Pirate Island An island in the middle of the ocean inlet. Vance Medici can be found there in the same pirate costume he wore on Halloween. The Plaza A plaza that is cut off from the traffic and paved with bricks. The Aquaberry Outlet and Movie Theater are located here. Residential Area The northern part of Old Bullworth Vale where most of the residents' homes are. The wealthier area is in the west and the middle class is more to the east. Tad, Russell, and Mr. Hattrick live here. Scuba A scuba gear store located near Shin Jo. Shea Lewis A cafe with an outdoor dining area outside the Vale Hotel. Edna and Dr. Watts have their date here. Shin Jo A Japanese restaurant that is near the ice cream parlor. Shiny Bikes A bike store in Old Bullworth Vale. It is one of two Shiny Bikes locations. Vale Hotel An hourly-rates hotel near the Aquaberry outlet. Vale Footwear A shoe store. Yum Yum Market A food mart near the boxing gym that is run by Mr. Oh. Category:Locations